Trying New Things
by nightmarenreala
Summary: NiGHTs thought up of an idea of going to a human school. But Reala isn't interested, or is he?First story so please be kind to me.


Trying New Things

My brother NiGHTs thought up the most insane idea he has ever come up with. His idea was to go to the Waking World as humans. He said it is suppose to be fun. But my kind of fun is scaring the hell out of humans, and then stealing their ideyas. I didn't have a choice. Well really I did have a choice. It was either let my brother mess with me and my territory or, I go with him to the Waking World. So that leads me with being here with NiGHTs as humans.

" I can't believe we're humans right now," I groaned.

" Aw, come on Reala live a little," said my annoying brother.

" In the name of Wiseman, what possessed you with coming to the Waking World," I said with frustration.

" Well I thought it would be fun to go to school as humans," he said with excitement.

" But won't Wiseman be angry if we're here?" I questioned him.

" Don't worry about it, I told Wiseman and he thinks it's a good idea." NiGHTs clarified. " Oh, we also need to go to the office for agendas and our list of classes."

" Fine you win NiGHTs we'll go to the school full of foolish dreamers," I said with a sigh.

" Its called Albiani Middle School, Reala." NiGHTs corrected like he was a genius.

" Yeah whatever you brainless idiot!" I yelled in an impatient tone.

Before NiGHTs and I went to the office. We both noticed twin girls walk by. One of the twins must be into cute animals because of her hat and her bag. But the other twin seemed to be interested with dark things. But I didn't care because I had more important things to worry about then about some humans. Then when we got inside we got our agendas and our list of classes that we were assigned to.

" So what classes do you have Reala," NiGHTs said curiously.

" I have Social Science, English, Science, Computer Technology, Pre-Algebra, and P.E. ," I said with boredom. " What do you have?"

" Well I have Pre-Algebra, Science, English/Lab, Social Science, then P.E." said my brother.

" HAH! You have English/Lab because of your poor human English skills," I said with pride.

" Your so mean Reala, so what if I'm not good in englanish."

" That's English, E. N. G. L. I. S. H. you disgrace of a nightmare!" I shouted with pure anger and frustration.

Then the bell to start school rang loudly to tell us its time to go to out first class. My first period was boring because it was about human history. My second period was easy but was boring also. My third period class doesn't make sense. The beginning of school is boring but once its forth period that's when it gets interesting.

" Where do I go to now," I said to myself.

That's when I noticed one of the twins I've seen this morning. It was the twin that seemed interested with dark stuff.

" HEY YOU! THE TWIN ," I shouted.

She turned her head to me. That must mean she heard me.

" YEAH YOU! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," I shouted again.

" What do you want from me," she said out of boredom.

" I just want to know where Computer Technology is at," I said.

" Oh, that's at MC 11 and you go to lunch first," she said back. " But if you don't want to eat lunch then you can come with me to see the teacher for Computer Technology."

" Thanks, um …,"

" Its Sara, whats your name."

" Oh my name is Reala," I said with pride.

Then we both walked together to rooms MC to meet Mr. La Chapelle. The strange thing about it is that we were going to MC 9 not MC 11.

" Why are we going to MC 9?" I questioned her.

Because this is where Mr. La Chapelle is usually at this time," she said.

Once we got in I noticed rows of two with only a few computers.

" Hi Mr. La Chapelle," said Sara.

" Oh, hi Sara, who is this your boyfriend," he teased.

" NO! This is actually a new student for you in 4 period," Sara said with frustration.

" Oh, you must be Reala Wismen, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. La Chapelle greeted.

After that Mr. La Chapelle had to go get something from the office. He said it will take most of the lunch period. I didn't mind, but Sara didn't seem to happy with being left alone with me. Well she should be afraid of me because I am a nightmaren, after all.

" What are you looking at?" I questioned her.

" Nothing Reala," she said at the back of the room.

" Really, it seemed like you are scared of me," I said with pride.

" No I'm not," she said with anger.

" Oh really, lets test that theory." After I said that I went towards her in a slow, haunting motion, the same way I do before I take away a dreamers ideya.

" Don't you dare go near me," she hissed at me.

" Oh don't be to scared Sara, I'm just walking towards you." I said mocking her. Once we were face to face I made her look strait at my face. Then I showed her my real form. She looked shocked and afraid. I love that look that she had upon me.

" See, you really are afraid of me." I said sadistically. Then I changed back into my fake human form.

" Your …… not human," she said to me still shocked.

" Of course I'm human, Sara." I said smiling. " You were just seeing things because you are scared of me."

" SHUT UP!" She shouted looking very flustered, which seems cute to me.

" You know Sara, you look pretty cute when your flustered."

So the only interesting thing about this human school is Sara. She is just so much fun to scare. Maybe NiGHTs is right about trying new things.

THE END


End file.
